


Three Wishes, Three Kisses

by puffythepig



Series: Polyamuary2019 [9]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: AU, Cute, Disney, Disney femslash, F/F, Femslash, Marriage, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Wedding, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Princess Jasmine - Freeform, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, alternative universe, alternative universe - role swap, genie still gets freed, ot3 wedding, sultan loves his daughter and daughter in laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Jasmine isn't sure what to do. She loves her two girlfriends, and the Sultan says she can marry a woman, but he doesn't say anything about marrying multiple.However, Chel and Esmeralda remind her of one important thought: they will always find a way to be together.





	Three Wishes, Three Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> day 9 of polyamuary!!  
> prompt: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/163098020855/imagine-most-of-your-polyship-ganging-up-on-one

Jasmine couldn’t help but mope sometimes. After all, being princess was a big deal. She couldn’t do things that other girls could do, or even things that her girlfriends could do. They could come and go as they wanted, and though they had to be careful, there was a lot that they could do that she couldn’t. 

The fact that her father said she had to choose a suitor soon didn’t help. She knew that her birthday was in three days, and she had to choose one of the many suitors by then. She felt stuck. 

Time and time again, she considered just running away for good. She had met the two women when attempting to, and they had quickly fallen in love, but anytime she mentioned the idea, they reminded her of how she would miss her father. 

And they were right. While Jasmine desperately wanted to get away from the rigorous requirements of the kingdom, she didn’t want to escape her father. She attempted before encouraging him to run away with her, with the two faking their deaths or something of the sort, but she knew that meant Jafar would get the throne, and that was something Jasmine couldn’t allow. That guaranteed her and her father’s death, and most likely the death of her lovers, as well. 

So, running away wasn’t an option. And while the Sultan said she could choose a female suitor, she still found herself nervous. He never mentioned having multiple. It was true that many of the kingdoms she had visited before had kings or sultans with multiple wives, but she had never met a queen or sultana with anything like that. And what if Chel and Esmeralda didn’t want to settle down? They had traveled their entire lives, and Jasmine couldn’t take that away from them and force them to live in the palace with her. 

And so, the princess was lost. She originally wanted to be alone to think. She had to figure this out, after all. She had to find a way to work this out herself. 

And then, they showed up. Chel and Esmeralda had found a magic carpet a while ago, and the two gleefully traveled up together to see the princess. 

Upon seeing her expression, Chel and Esmeralda climbed off of the carpet and leaned against the pillars of the balcony. “What’s wrong, Princess?” Esmeralda asked, a look of gentle pity on her face. 

“Yeah, what’s going on, Jasmine?” 

The girl sighed deeply and frowned. “I don’t know what to do. Father says I have to choose a suitor soon, and I know that he won’t allow me to choose you two.” 

Chel furrowed her brows at that in thought. “Why wouldn’t he? You said before that he agreed to letting you choose a wife over a husband.” 

“It’s not that. It’s just... there are two of you, and you aren’t noblewomen. I’m afraid my father will just say no, and... I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” 

Esmeralda gently reached forward and caressed the other’s face. “Well, how about we all go flying for a while, and then we’ll figure this out.” 

Jasmine looked over at the carpet and smiled slowly. “I’d like that.” And with that, the three climbed onto Carpet and flew into the night sky, stopping on a roof in some far off country and relaxing, watching the fireworks pop. 

With Chel on one side and Esmeralda on the other, Jasmine relaxed as both girls leaned against her slightly, marveling at the lights and at the princess in between them. 

“We’ll figure something out, alright, Princess?” Chel said lightly, holding the other girl’s hand tightly. 

Esmeralda nodded in agreement. “We always do.” She also gripped the girl’s hand. 

Why Jasmine wasn’t sure what would happen exactly, she felt safe with her girlfriends by her side. 

As the two dropped the girl off back on her balcony, they leaned forward and both kissed her cheek sweetly, before the two other girls took off, leaving the royal to think. 

The next day, Jasmine watched from her balcony as two familiar princesses rode into town on an elephant, grinning up at her and blowing a kiss each. 

Right away, Jasmine saw through the disguises, her heart floating in her chest. What had they done? 

As they arrived in the castle, the two introduced themselves as queens searching for a third wife, and they were there to court the princess. The sultan seemed a bit taken back, but he softened and laughed upon seeing the flying carpet. The moment Jasmine spotted the carpet, her guesses were guaranteed, and as the three made their way onto the balcony that night, Jasmine couldn’t help but spin around happily. 

“How’d you two do it? Where’d you get these outfits?” 

Chel smirked and pulled out a tiny, golden vase, rubbing it. When a blue man squirmed out of it and introduced himself as genie to the young princess, she couldn’t help but laugh gleefully. 

“You have no clue how much you’ve helped us.” She said to the man, who shrugged. 

“It’s kind of my specialty.” 

Esmeralda grabbed the princess’ hand and smiled at her softly. “You know, we’ve only used one wish.” 

Catching onto what they meant, Jasmine looked at her girlfriends and smiled before turning to the supernatural being. “Genie, could you... could you change the law that says I have to pick only one suitor, and make it so I can marry both of my girlfriends?” 

The man gave her a wide smile. “Well, of course I can. Hold still.” And with that, his fingers snapped and the world around them glowed for a second before returning. “It has been done.” 

“Thank you so much, Genie. Is there any way we can repay you?” Jasmine cheered, gazing up at the kind spirit. 

“Well, there is one thing...” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

A few years later, and the three were getting married. The now freed Genie gazed on proudly at the girls who he had watched over and led on adventures for several years now before they finally settled down in the palace. 

Jasmine’s father was much older and weaker now, but still he walked Jasmine down the aisle with a wide smile, and gave his daughter away to the loves of her life. 

He had known the other two girls for years, after all. Chel had become the royal adviser after Jafar’s demise, and Esmeralda became a close consultant to the sultan. He was proud to call them his daughters in law. 

Sultan watched happily as his daughter kissed one of them, and then the other, and then Chel and Esmeralda kissed each other as well, with the princess watching with a lovesick look in her eyes. 

As the three gathered around the dinner table for a feast, Esmeralda and Chel kept kissing their lover’s cheeks, causing her to giggle like mad in response, until she noticed some of the guards watching awkwardly, not sure what they should be doing. Jasmine cleared her throat and gave them a soft smile, closing her eyes as they kissed her one more time before turning to their food. 

They couldn’t help it, after all. Making the princess blush was so much fun. 

That night, as the three retired and stared into the night sky from the balcony, Esmeralda held one of the princess’ hands and Chel held the other, like the three had done long before. “See? I told you everything would work out fine.” Esmeralda commented, a soft smile on her lips. 

Jasmine could only let out a laugh. She was able to solve her problem with a Genie’s help, and now she was happy. She knew that whatever problems came their way, the three could solve them. Together.


End file.
